


Secrets

by TheifOfTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia goes over to Feferi's house to find out the secret Fef has to tell her. And mabey she has a similar one to share!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Psh some Arafef fluff for my gorgeus gillfrond who is a Pisces and i'm an Aries<3

You hesitently raise your fiist to knock on her door. You'd been Feferi's moirail for a while now so you're not sure why you're so nervous! Probably because she had pestered you and told you she had a big secret to tell you and to come over immedietly. The part that worried you was how serious she was. No glubs, no fish puns, no 38D's.

You knock lightly, brushing your uneasy feeling away. The door opens and a tousled mop of hair with pink goggles appears. The slightly chubby freckled girl gives you a shy pink smile and pulls you in. Her pale grey skin is flushed pink and you raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Feferi are you okay?" you inquire.

"I'm fine!" she trills "R--E--Ely!" she giggles at your doubtful expression. 

"Then how come you wanted me to come over so suddenly? Whats the secret?" you hope she's okay, frowning at her guilty and anxcious smile.

"My seacret? Oh my seacret!" She mumbles. You giggle at her puns but let her continue. "My secret!" she's bright pink now and can't stop her nervous giggle "Is this!" 

Her hands shoot out and cup your chin. She pulls her face down to your's, planting her bright pink lips on your deep red ones. You stiffen, suprised. Is this really happening? Does Fef feel flushed for you too? Too. Do you feel flushed for her?

Yes, you decide, entangling your long slender fingers in her thick dark hair, returning the kiss. It deepens as you stand there for what feels like hours, kissing and holding each other.

You break away for air, panting in the suddenly too hot room. "Feferi, are you flushed for me too?"

Feferi's eyes widen, her heavy pants slowing. "Too? Aradia, were you already flushed for me?"

"Yes." you admit, turning red.

"Aradia Megido, will you be my matesprit?" Feferi asks, looking you in the eye.

"Yes." you reply, returning the loving gaze. "Flushed for you." you murmur as your lips meet.

"Flushed for you too." she grins into the kiss, wrapping her long beutiful arms around you. 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> We both ship it so i wanted to make her somefin with Arafef in it. I was listening to the song Boats And Birds the whole time while writing it ^///^ hope u enjoyed!


End file.
